Cinderharry
by xxCallMeAmyxx
Summary: Hermione reads Ron Cinderella.


Hermione Granger- Weasley- was the type of person who hated when people insulted her or made fun of her but she ignored it. She loved her school work and was very serious.

Ron Weasley was the type of person who took those mean words to heart and believed them. He never did his work and always made jokes.

Total opposites.

Which is why Hermione had to teach Ron. Teach about more then just his charms and spells.

And he hated it.

Especially when it was something related to books.

* * *

"I've got something for you!" Hermione called as she walked through the front door of her and Ron's house.

"Is it food?" Ron asked. Hermione hit him with the book she was holding when she entered the room he was in. Ron groaned at the sight of the book.

"No it's Cinderella. The fairytale I'm going to read it to you."

"Why?" Ron groaned again.

"To prove it's not a sickness. Remember?"

**Fifteen years earlier...**

_"Ron, you know perfectly well that Harry and I were brought up by Muggles. We didn't hear those stories we heard ones like Snow White and Cinderella."_

_"What's that, a sickness?"_

"I remember nothing." Ron denied.

Hermione sighed, sat down, opened her book and she started to read.

"Once upon a time there was a poor orphaned girl."

"Harry could be that. If he was a girl." Ron interrupted.

"Shh. Anyway, her mom had died when she was small and her dad remarried. When she got older her dad died leaving the girl with her evil stepmother and two stepsisters.

"The mother always made her work and her dress would always have soot on it. They called her Cinderella, putting cinder, which she was always covered in, in front of her real name, Ella.

"The prince of her town was having a having a ball one weekend and Cinderella wanted to go very very badly. Her stepmother didn't want her to so she gave her a bunch of work to do. Cinderella fretted that she wouldn't be able to make her dress and do her work in time for the ball but with the help of her mice friends she got it all one. Her stepmother didn't like that and told her daughters to stop Cinderella from going to the ball. Her two stepsisters saw Cinderella's beautiful dress and fought over it, resulting in the dress being ripped into two. This happened they day before the ball and now Cinderella couldn't go because she didn't have a dress.

"On the night of the ball Cinderella's stepmother and stepsisters went to the ball and left Cinderella at home. She started to cry-" Ron snorted and Hermione glared at him.

"She started to cry when a fairy appeared in the air."

"Can fairies even apparate?" Ron interrupted.

"Yes they can now shut up." Hermione said and Ron sighed.

"The fairy said that she was Cinderella's fairy godmother and then she made a beautiful dress and shoes, made the dog into a coachman, made her mice into horses and made a pumpkin into a carriage. The fairy godmother sent her off with a warning. At midnight everything will return to normal. Cinderella went to the masquerade ball and danced with the prince! When the first bell for midnight sounded she had to run away from the prince before everything changed back to normal. She got away but she lost one of her shoes in her haste.

"After the ball the prince saw the shoe and recognized that it belonged to the girl he was dancing with. He said that whoever the shoe fit was the woman that he would marry. He went all around the land but it didn't fit anyone. When the prince went to Cinderella's house the stepsister tried with all their might to put their feet into the shoe but it wouldn't fit. When the prince saw Cinderella he asked her to try on the shoe and it fit perfectly. So Cinderella and the prince got married and live happily ever after. The end" Hermione closed the book and turned to Ron.

"So? What did you think?"

"Thank was utterly ridiculous." Ron said.

"What?" Hermione said. "It's my favorite fairytale!"

"Sorry, but you could just make the shoe bigger or smaller with a simple spell." Hermione facepalmed.

"They were Muggles."

"What!? Muggles?" Ron exclaimed as if he never heard of them before.

"Yes Ronald."

"But where's the adventure?"

"Well in the original the stepsister cut off their toes to make their feet fit." Ron had a grossed out look on his face and Hermione laughed.

"I just don't get it." Ron said. "What's the point of the whole story?"

"The moral is that it's what's on the inside that counts."

"But that doesn't count at all!"

"Have I ever told you how much you infuriate me?" Ron tapped his chin.

"Yes."

"That was a rhetorical question."

"Also if the shoe fit perfectly why did it fall off?" Hermione facepalmed again. "You know, this story reminds me of Harry." Hermione gave Ron a quizzical look.

"How?"

"Well his parents died and he got sent to live with his horrible aunt and uncle who made him work. The ball is like Hogwarts and his aunt and uncle didn't want him to go there but he did anyway. Hagrid is like the fairy godmother who made him go to Hogwarts, where he had the time of his live but then every summer he had to go back to the Dursleys but after the summer he was back to his awesome place." Hermione looked suprised that Ron came up with all this.

"Next time we see him, we should call him Cinderharry."

* * *

**A/N Too lazy for one. Hope you enjoyed and all that.**

**Love,**

**Amy**

**For:**

**QL**

**Muggle Studies**

**Represent**

**Great Maze**

**Million Words**

**WC: 978**


End file.
